Bliss Corporation
Bliss Team is an Italian Eurodance group. They are known for their hits such as "Love is Forever", "People Have the Power", and "You Make Me Cry". Members *Jeffrey Jey – lead vocals *Roberto Molinaro – DJ *Domenico Capuano – keyboards History It began in November 1992 when Jeffrey Jey took a vacation to Turin to go to the nearest music store, as Jey was feeling depressed after a nightclub he was singing in had closed down for good in late 1991. When Jey walked into the store, he showed the shopkeeper an audio cassette of himself singing at the nightclub. The shopkeeper directed Jey to the sampling aisle of the store and called Massimo Gabutti, producer of the newly founded Bliss Corporation. Soon after, Jey was introduced to Gabutti and Roberto Molinaro at Bliss Corporation. Gabutti was impressed with Jey's demo tape, and immediately offered him a position at Bliss Corporation with Molinaro. Jey was excited to be part of Bliss Corporation and when he returned home, he told his mother that he was going to go back to Turin and wouldn't be coming back home. Jey's mother was very surprised to hear the news. Feeling concerned about her son, she mother told his father the news and he decided to let him go, thinking that nothing would happen to him. Then Jey packed all of his possessions into a very big box and set off to Turin to move to his friends' house about 7 to 8 kilometers away from the studio. Jey's first day at Bliss Corporation was in January 1993, and working with him there were Gabutti, Molinaro, sound engineer Angelica Villella and 18 year old Maurizio Lobina. Two months after Jey's first day, while working on some songs, Gabutti told him about a demo that he had been working on with the other members and asked him to do the vocals for it. Jey agreed to do it. That track was a cover of Patti Smith's 1988 song "People Have the Power". Gabutti went to Milan to mix Jey's voice with the demo, and when he came back, he told him that the people of Milan loved his voice, and that it would be part of the final mix. Jey was absolutely astonished by the news, and loved the idea of having a song with his name on it. When Jey heard the song on the radio for the first time, he was very happy. "People Have the Power" was a big hit in Italy in the summer of 1993, peaking number 7 in charts.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bliss_Team#cite_note-1 The following year Domenico Capuano Jeffrey Jey and Molinaro in the band. Success arrived soon with: "U Take Me Up", "Hold on to Love", "Love is Forever", and "You Make Me Cry". By the end of 1997 BlissCo wanted the band to split and have them start other projects. Molinaro became a successful DJ, Capuano a successful composer and producer and Jeffrey Jey went on to form the popular Eurodance band Eiffel 65. Discography Albums *''You Make Me Cry'' (1996) *''Best of Bliss Team'' (1999) Singles *"Livin' on a Prayer" (1993) – Cover of Bon Jovi's 1987 song *"People Have the Power" (1993) – Cover of Patti Smith's 1988 song *"Go" (1994) *"Hold on to Love" (1995) *"You Make Me Cry" (1995) *"Love is Forever" (1995) *"Livin' on a Prayer" (1995) – Re-recorded version of the 1993 song *"U Take Me Up" (1996) *"How Can We Survive?" (1997) *"With or Without You" (1997) – Cover of the U2's 1987 song References #'^' "Hit Parade Italia - Top Annuali Single: 1993". www.hitparadeitalia.it. Retrieved 2018-06-06. This page was made by Bendrownedfan111 on February 2, 2020 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Italian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians